When None of the Pieces Fit you Make Sense of it
by RoxyQuik
Summary: 3 new girls at Hogwarts all transfers but have never met.They are instant friends.Hopefully boys won't tear them apart...Or will it keep them together?
1. So Weird It Must Be Right

Hogwarts took in three new transfers from around the world.  
  
Mikayla O'Brien  
  
Short Layered Blonde with Blue streaks  
Slate Grey Cat Eyes  
5' 6  
Tomboy  
Family Backgroud: Muggleborn they are very supportive of the wizarding world and Hogwarts.  
likes:  
Futbol (soccer),chasing boys, Writing poetry and stories, Snowboarding, Skating, and Astrology.  
Dislikes:  
Numerous girls, reading, following rules, suck ups, people who submit to conformity, and ditzes.  
Old School: Shilo School of Witchcraft *all girl school  
Origin: Ireland  
  
Reily Matolliono  
  
Brown with Red streaks  
One Green, One Blue  
5'5  
Family Background: Halfblood; Father: Muggle Mother: Witch  
Likes:  
Looking at the stars (astronomy), Playing the guitar, candy, some boys, quidittch, rock climbing, and she is a sleepyhead.  
Dislikes:  
Egotistical people, Spiders, being bossed around, anything boring, being alone, and too much attention.  
Old School: Merlin's School for the young and the talented  
Origin: Australia  
  
Cecelia Crousse pronounced cross  
  
Bottom Layer Black top layer a light blonde (long)  
Purple eyes  
5'3  
Family Background: Pureblood  
Likes:  
Photography, painting, her cat, almost any kind about animals, kind warm people, her crystal globe, and Transfiguration.  
Dislikes:  
Extremely loud obnoxious people, being sad, having no attention, and when the light hits my camera wrong.  
Old School: Beauxbatons  
Origin: France  
  
So a little more background Dumbledore decides that the new transfers should just room together since everyone has somewhat settled in. They come in on the first day but not on the train and haven't met anyone yet. Reily came by plane which used to be unheard of, Mikayla came by boat, and Lena came by the knight bus. 


	2. Roomies

Because of the odd numbered sixth year girls the new three had landed themselves a room all to themselves. Dumbledore kept it that way so they could adjust a little easier and it wouldn't be so drastic for sixteen year old girls.  
  
"Ahhhhhh Home Sweet Home." Reily was the first to enter the dormitory she always did adjust well to her surroundings. She plopped her trunk on her bed and began to unpack her clothes. She was interrupted by a noise at the door.  
  
A very small light haired girl came through the doorway. She smiled but said nothing so Reily decided to greet her in an aussie fashion "Gooday mate."  
  
The other roommate looked up and giggled. "Let me guess your not from around here."  
  
"That would be correct." Reily went across the room and shook the other girl's hand "Reily, from Australia."  
  
The girl looked up and Reily immediately noticed her bright purple eyes "I'm Cecelia, from France."  
  
"Are those natural?"  
  
"You bet. How about yours?"  
  
"100% me."  
  
Then there was a crash and some girl yelling "DAMNIT!!" as another girl bursted into the room. She quickly noticed she was not alone and dropped her trunk and bookbag to say Hi to her roommates. "Oh, why Hello."  
  
"Need some help?" Reily asked.  
  
"It would be greatly appreciated." Answered the blonde who had cursed at the door. "I'm Mikayla."  
  
"Reily, and that's Cecelia." Added Reily as she assisted Mikayla with her stuff to her bed.  
  
The girls all unpacked and discussed where they were from and what it was like growing up in such different sections of the world. Mikayla took out a dollhouse and the other two girls stared wondering why she had brought a dollhouse to school. Noticing the girls stares she explain that that's where Divine lived. "Divine? Who's that?" asked Reily. "My fairy." "YOU HAVE A FAIRY?" asked Reily and Lena in disbelief. "Yep." "Dumbledore let you bring a fairy?" Reily asked. "Yeah she's just like any other pet. She is no trouble and I have a house for her she won't go anywhere." "Whoa. Can I see?" Reily asked. "She's sleeping but tomorrow you can. I don't want to wake her." "Cool." "Do you guys have any pets?" "I have Galaxy, my owl." Answered Reily holding up a cage with a blueish yellow owl in it something Mikayla has never seen before. "Whoa, cool owl." "Thanks. How about you Cecelia?" asked Reily. "Just my Mali." Cecelia said as she brought out her carrying case and opened the door to reveal a pitch black cat with green eyes. "Mali?" said Mikayla "Is it a boy or a girl?" "Boy. His full name is Malikai." "Whoa intense name." Mikayla said. "Yeah its cool though." Reily added. "He's a good cat." Answered Cecelia.  
  
The girls unpacked some more and Cecelia took out pictures and started decorating the space around her. Mikayla picked up a picture of a unicorn with a castle in the background. "Whoa, did you buy this?"  
  
Cecelia blushed "Actually. I drew it."  
  
"Wow. Could you draw me one?"  
  
"Sure just give me time."  
  
"Cool I can make it a sticker and put it on my skateboard." Said Mikayla.  
  
"You skate?" asked Reily.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not half bad either. I brought my board but don't tell anyone."  
  
"Trust me Dumbledore already knows." Reily said. "I don't think he cares much though it won't do any harm. Maybe you can teach me sometime."  
  
"Well tomorrow is Saturday. How about then?" asked Mikayla.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
The girls stayed up pretty late talking about everything especially about each other. Dumbledore knew they would get along pretty well their differences clashed so much that they were just perfect friends.  
  
The next day, Saturday, the girls all went out to the courtyard. Mikayla worked on teaching Reily to skateboard while Cecelia entertains herself with her drawings. She spots a figure moving closer to her. He introduces himself as Ron Weasley, a sixth year Griffyndor Prefect. Cecelia has no interest in the red haired boy but is nice all the same. They talk of Hogwarts and come across the subject of Mikayla and Reily not knowing their names Ron calls them the two girls skateboarding.  
  
"Oh them. Their my roommates Mikayla is the blonde Reily is the brunette." Explains Cecelia.  
  
"I don't know of this skateboarding if thats what you call it?"  
  
"Yeah. It's not extremely common over here it's a muggle thing."  
  
"Oh right." There was silence for a few seconds until Ron pointed over a little past the two girls at a boy with dark hair. "That's my best friend Harry. HEY HARRY!" he screamed distracting Reily causing her to loose her balance and tumble off the board. She rolls into Harry knocking him off his feet. They sit on the ground and glance at each other for a second and Reily starts to laugh making Harry laugh as well. "Sorry about that." Reily said with a red face.  
  
"Quite all right." Harry said helping Reily to her feet "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks she's heard this name before numerous times. Many words and stories, which almost believed to myths, had been spoken about the alleged Harry Potter. But she had no idea that he was this..this cute.  
  
"Hi. I'm Reily Matolliono." Reily didn't give off the star struck impression that Harry was used to but it's not that she didn't feel that way, she just didn't let it show.  
  
"Pleasure." Harry said in the most adorable English accent Reily had ever heard.  
  
Then Ron interrupted "Harry, where have you been?"  
  
"Dumbledore's office."  
  
"In trouble already?" Mikayla asked "I'm impressed."  
  
"No just one of our numerous talks."  
  
"Well back to our lesson Reily?" Mikayla said pulling Reily over to the stone walkway were Reily was learning balance. Harry stared. Reily wasn't the only that was star stuck.  
  
"You like?" Mikayla asked.  
  
"Yeah skateboarding is fun. But really hard."  
  
Mikayla stared Reily down "I didn't mean skateboarding."  
  
Reily stopped dead in her tracks "oh, right. He's alright."  
  
"Just alright?"  
  
"Yep, just alright."  
  
"Yeah suuuurrre."  
  
"I'm telling the truth!!!"  
  
"I believe you." (Turns and says to herself) "Yeah right." 


	3. Run Into

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the sun was creeping in through the  
  
sides of the shades in the girl's room at dawn. Mikayla threw her shoe at the window  
  
wishing the sun to go away till dinnertime. It hit the window with a bang and woke  
  
up Reily.  
  
"Hey, save the energy for tomorrow okay?" Reily said in her sleepy voice. She  
  
looked over to find Cecelia sound asleep. "I think a train could come through here  
  
without her noticing." Reliy pointed at Cecelia.  
  
"Wish that could be me." Mikayla said putting her pillow over her head.  
  
~~~~~Later that day~~~~  
  
Eventually but reluctantly the three girls got up. Surprisingly Cecelia was the  
  
first one up. She went downstairs to read by the fire and wait for her roommates who  
  
got up soon later. Cecelia wanted to go back outside for another day in the courtyard.  
  
Reily and Mikayla agreed and the three set out with only rolls in their stomachs to  
  
hold them over till lunch. They were walking when Mikayla realized that many people  
  
would stare at Cecelia as though she was some kind of celebrity. Reily noticed what  
  
this was, probably because they were all new and Cecelia barely talked to anyone.  
  
Cecelia was overly conscious and kept her head down while walking it was an old  
  
habit of hers. Reily was hoping to see the cute boy she ran into yesterday. Mikayla  
  
was hoping Reily would admit to wanting to the see Harry again.  
  
Luckily enough Harry had become suddenly interested in the courtyard and  
  
interested in Reily. They stood talking by the walkway with Mikayla and she  
  
tried to explain skateboarding to Ron. Cecelia watched and smiled. She got up and  
  
told her friends she was going for a walk and would meet them for lunch. She hadn't  
  
seen many interesting people to talk to except her roommates. She set out for the  
  
garden maze to go sit in the gazebo. She walked with her head down avoiding looking  
  
at anyone till she got to sit down there were still many people even farther away from  
  
the school. Cecelia walked faster and ran right into someone and she was thrown and  
  
fell dropping her sketchpad and drawings.  
  
Cecelia kept her head down and was red with embarrassment.  
  
"Hey why don't you watch where your.." She looked up at him and the boy  
  
with the blonde hair and ocean eyes stopped dead in his tracks. She looked as if she  
  
was going to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry I am such a klutz." She said still looking straight at him.  
  
"No completely my fault." Students around the two stopped to watch. The boy  
  
turned around and yelled and the gathering students, "There is nothing to see here!"  
  
All Cecelia wanted to do was jump up and run away but people were staring.  
  
Suprisingly enough they weren't staring at her but at the boy who she had run into.  
  
Why does this stuff happen to me.Isn't there a better way to meet people around here  
  
then running into them she thought. Her face was hot and she was a little dizzy from  
  
the fall. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even notice the boy had  
  
outstretched a hand offering to help her up.  
  
She took it gratefully "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." He quietly said. She caught a hint of shyness in his expression.  
  
"I had better get going I'm kind of hungry." Cecelia said starting to walk away but still facing the boy "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yes, Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks. I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
Cecelia rushed away for some lunch ignoring the stares from numerous Hogwarts students. 


	4. Coming Close to a Cat Fight

**Waiting for Cecelia** Mikayla was sitting in their dorm room just hanging out waiting alone. She hated being by herself but Kim and Harry went for a walk and she sensed the need to not join them. She took out her pixie Devine.  
  
"Hello Sweetie."  
  
The little pixie flew all around the room with all kinds of questions."What are we doing here? This isn't our dorm? I'm confused."  
  
"Calm down. We've moved to Hogwarts a different school. I told you this before. Your five minute attention span is going to get the better of you one of these days."  
  
"It will. But. But. I'm hungry FOOD FOOD!"  
  
"Okay chill." Mikayla took out of package of pixie dust and added milk in a tiny bowl and handed it to Devine. "There"  
  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU!!"  
  
Once Devine quickly ate her food she fell. At that moment Cecelia came into the room "Sweet Jesus! Help her.  
  
Mikayla went over and said "Calm down. She always does this once she eats." Mikayla picked up the fairy and put her into her little dollhouse.  
  
"So how is Reily at skateboarding?"  
  
"She's coming along fine. How's the drawing going?"  
  
"Give me more time takes a while to create a masterpiece," Cecelia said laughing.  
  
"Oh I didn't realize I was getting a masterpiece."  
  
"Yep. Hungry?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
The two girls were walking down the grand staircase when someone caught Mikayla's eye. A boy with brownish hair would look quite ordinary if he hadn't stared right into her eyes and winked. Mikayla's eyebrows raised this was a very interesting discovery.  
"Pretty cute huh?" Cecelia asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Awwwww Mikayla has a crruuuuush!!" Instantly Mikayla covered Cecelia's mouth.  
  
"You twit I don't even know his name! Much less he could be a digusting perv but there you go announcing it to the whole school!" Cecelia just laughed and licked Mikayla's hand. "GROSS!"  
  
"That's what you get." She said laughing and Mikayla chased her down the stairs and to the Great Hall doors. Not being very good at stopping on dusty stone walk ways, Cecelia and Mikayla kicked up some dust on some girls in front of the doors.  
  
One turned "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She was not a very pretty blonde and her robs her ugly anyway so it's not that Mikayla and Cecelia were even close to caring.  
  
"It's not that big of a tragedy." Mikayla commented.  
  
Another blonde turned "You bitch!" screaming towards Mikayla.  
  
"Don't call my friend a bitch," said Cecelia getting in the girl's face. "Or I'll hex you into the next century." The ugly blonde leapt on top of Cecelia and started hitting but Cecelia punched and pulled back. Then they were separated by a boy, a blonde boy, the boy Cecelia had run into earlier that day.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" the boy shouted then realizing it was the girl he had ran over earlier who he couldn't take his eyes off of.  
  
The blonde bitch stood up "See what she did to me Draco?" Showing him her robs. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Narcissa stop making a scene come on let's go eat." He said pulling her along into the Great Hall as Cecelia just stared and couldn't believe it. She'd let herself down and felt like her heart had a tear in it.  
  
"Stupid prats." The ugly girls cried out.  
  
"Why don't you say that to my face!" screamed Mikayla. "Come on Cecelia. Let's go find Reily."  
"Your right." Cecelia couldn't help but hurt a little bit but like hell if she was going to show it. She walked by all the tables and heard some other girls talking. 'Wow I've never seen Draco not hex someone who was giving Narcissa trouble.' (other girl) 'yeah that's the calmest I've ever seen him.'  
  
'Great job Cecelia, of course you'd find a boy with a girlfriend, an evil one at that.' Cecelia thought 


	5. A Reason without Explanation

(A/N: Sorry I put the name Kim I meant Reily)  
  
Seated in the middle of the Gryffindor section was Mikayla, Reily, and Cecelia. The  
  
lighting was dim and you could barely see across the Great Hall. Mikayla and  
  
Cecelia were explaining to Reily about what had just happened.  
  
"Hex her." Reily said simply.  
  
"Oh I would have loved to have the pleasure." Said Mikayla.  
  
Cecelia was oddly silent throughout the conversation. Reily noticed this  
  
quickly. "Are you okay Cecelia?"  
  
"I'm fine." Cecelia said quietly.  
  
"Liar." Mikayla said bluntly.  
  
"I'll tell you guys in our room later I don't want anyone to overhear." Cecelia  
  
whispered.  
  
Quickly Reily changed the subject "Soooo girls did you get your schedules  
  
yet?"  
  
"No." The two girls said at once.  
  
"I'll go to Dumbledore's office to pick them up for us." Mikayla said. "I would  
  
like to take a walk. Some time to wander."  
  
The three girls ate and talked about everything from skateboarding to their  
  
home lifes. Reily lived with her mother and her father who she loves very much.  
  
Mikayla lived with just her father, her parents are divorced and her mother annoys  
  
her. Her father takes her skateboarding and surfing. Cecelia's parents were auroras  
  
and were killed on a mission and she lives with her grandmother and grandfather.  
  
Cecelia never really knew her parents but she was pretty upbeat after they stopped  
  
talking about boys. Mikayla's mother seemed like a soft spot for her so the girls  
  
didn't pry about it. Reily seemed like she was ultimately laid back but a little  
  
homesick for her parents. The conversation continued back into the girl's dorm. Reily  
  
started jumping from bed to bed. Then an idea sparked into Mikayla's head. "So,  
  
Reily how'd it go with Harry?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"How'd what go?" Reily said playing dumb.  
  
"Oh so your not going to tell us?" asked Cecelia with her puppy eyes.  
  
"I don't kiss and tell." Reily stated.  
  
"YOU KISSED HIM?!?!" Cecelia and Mikayla screamed. And the two girls dog  
  
piled on top of Reily.  
  
"Ohhhhh boy." Reily said.  
  
Later on once the girls had calmed down Mikayla realized she'd promised to go  
  
get the schedules. "I'll see you girls later." She turned and winked "Don't wait up."  
  
Reily and Cecelia giggled.  
  
Mikayla was going down the staircase when she saw a boy. He had brownish  
  
hair and was pretty cute. "Hi there." She said openly.  
  
The boy who was taken by surprised with a "Hi," himself. Then added a "Are  
  
you new?"  
  
"Yes I am. My name is Mikayla." She said with a dazzling smile.  
  
"Seamus. It's a pleasure."  
  
"Of course it is." She added sarcastically but made Seamus laugh.  
  
They continued the conversation down the steps. "So where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"On an adventure."  
  
"Really where?"  
  
"Shhhh.." She whispered "It's a secret." Then ran in the opposite direction.  
  
Before Seamus knew what had hit him Mikayla was already down the hall  
  
and in the door to Dumbledore's office. She loved to keep the boys guessing.  
  
"Good day Mikayla." Professor said without even glancing up from his desk.  
  
"Goodday Professa." She said with her Irish accent. It acted up sometimes.  
  
"Here are your schedules, yours, Reilys, and Cecelias." Handing her three slips of paper.  
  
"Thank you.Ummm Professor?"  
  
"Yes Mikayla."  
  
"Something has been on my mind."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did I get a slip to come here?"  
  
"You were chosen."  
  
"Just to go to school?"  
  
"Not just to go school Mikayla. Everything happens for a reason. What that  
  
reason is I do not know. All I know is you were destined just as Reily and Cecelia are.  
  
You three will contribute more than you know to Hogwarts and it's history."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"And you won't, at least not yet." Mikayla just gave him a bewildered look.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just go on with your life. I know about your mother and I know  
  
your upset but you have to live life. I brought you here because you, Cecelia, and Reily  
  
can give each other something. Together you will be unstoppable."  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"They haven't asked. They will come time. Once you realize what you shall be  
  
destined for."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Have a goodnight Mikayla."  
  
"You too Professor."  
  
Mikayla walked faster back to her dorm. Too many confusing things and she  
  
didn't want to think just sleep. Cecelia and Reily were asleep on the couch and  
  
Mikayla woke them and helped them to their beds and slept. 


End file.
